10 Very Short Stories
by peofun1
Summary: I was challenged to put my iTunes on shuffle and write a short story for every song that came up. I chose to write about Warriors, and this is the outcome. I only had the duration of the song to write, so they're very short and sloppy. Enjoy


The Rules-  
a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

And here are my 10 Warriors stories. They're very very short, so I didn't bother splitting them into separate chapters. Enjoy.

10 Warriors Shorts

|Walking on the Moon: The Police|

It was leaf-fall, and the leaves on the trees just beginning to fall. This was Gingerpaw's favorite time of the year; all the leaves turned the color of her fur, and she could easily hide from her pretty. The weather hadn't even turned cold yet. While the warriors worried about the coming leafbare, Gingerpaw romped through the falling leaves like there was no tomorrow.

She had been building up the pile since sunrise, and it was almost perfect now. The leaves towered above her head like a huge multi-colored bolder. Finally, the ginger apprentice called her work complete and prepare to jump.

"What are you doing?" The mew startled her and Gingerpaw fell back on her rump, so determined was she not to mess up her leaf-pile. She whipped around to see who had spoken, and came face to face with Barkpaw.

Gingerpaw snorted. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna jump in this pile of leaves."

Barkpaw studied the pile. "…Can I join you?" He asked shyly after a minute.

Gingerpaw smiled. "Sure."

The sun had set by the time they finished.

|Take Me or Leave Me: RENT OBC|

Foxmask stormed angrily through the briar and brambles. She ignored the thorns that tore at her pelt. How could he have done this? She had always though he felt the same way about her, ever since they had become friends when he was still a kit. Maybe the others had always been right about him…

Finally the young warrior realized she had no idea where she was. Even though the sun had come up, the forest was still dark. Then again, it always was on ShadowClan territory. _I should probably get home…_ She though. _Home!_ _How could I have forgotten?!_ Just as she turned to run back towards where she though the camp was, an achingly familiar screech pierced the air.

"Winterpaw!" Foxmask dashed off through the forest, her paws barely skimming the ground. No matter what he'd done, she wouldn't let him fall.

|Revelations: Dragonforce|

The ground was cold beneath me, but I didn't care. It's not like I had anywhere else to go…And they were talking to me again.

"Look at that bird over there…" Creeper hissed. "It looks tasty…Tastier than that crowfood you had earlier." I watched the bird Creeper spoke of poke at the ground, looking for worms. It looked pretty scrawny, but still, my mouth watered at the sight of it. I crouched, wriggling my rump, and launched myself across the frozen ground to the bird. It gave out an alarm call and flew away in a flurry of feathers before I got close.

"That was pathetic." Chiller jeered.

"Crowfood is always easier to catch. It doesn't run." Sloth commented. "There's a raccoon over there…"

Creeper scoffed. "Crowfood does us no good!" He snarled. "Crowfood doesn't grow cold as the life leaves it. Crowfood doesn't shriek in pain. Crowfood doesn't spill blood across the ground."

"It would be nice to sink my claws into something living…" I agreed. Usually I didn't talk back, but I was so hungry right now I wasn't thinking straight.

"What's that over there?" Chiller asked coldly. I looked around and saw large creatures moving towards me. I realized they were like me, or at least how I looked when I saw myself in puddles.

"Victims!" Creeper growled. I bolted towards the newcomers, but before I got to close the largest of the three tackled me.

"Calm down, Snakefang. It's just a kit." My attacker's companion mewed. "It's not like he's any threat." Snakefang climbed off me.

Chiller growled menacingly in my ear. "We should kill them now, while they're off guard." He hissed. "Show them what you're made of."

"Don't worry." I told the strangers. "I don't listen to them, usually. We won't hurt you."

The strangers looked confused. "We? There's no one with you." I stared back at them in confusion. Surely they heard-

Finally I realized what I'd known deep inside all along. They were all in my head.

|Everybody's Fool: Evanescence|

Shimmerpool bowed her head sadly over the body of her fallen leader. Stripedstar's usually noble frame looked small and cold in the moss of the medicine cat's den. Skysong quietly gathered his herbs and stashed them away. "I'm sorry, Shimmerpool. You're the new leader of RiverClan."

"This can't be happening." Burnstripe growled angrily. "Shimmerpool can't lead a Clan! Stripedstar only chose her to try and mate with her!"

"How dare you, Burnstripe!" Shimmerpool hissed. "You're my sister. You're supposed to support me."

"I'm _supposed _to do a lot of things." The larger she-cat snapped. "I'm _supposed_ to protect you. I'm _supposed _to love you. I'm _supposed_ to be deputy! But I'm not any of those things." She stalked out of the den, leaving Shimmerpool alone with her destiny.

|Entertainment: Rise Against|

The butterfly's wings caught the rays of the sun perfectly in the warm air of full-leaf. Sunpaw watched it, completely enamored by it's beauty. No other cat would ever just _watch_ a butterfly, he knew. Most would call him strange for wanting to follow it's progress across the camp instead of trying to catch it.

Just as he predicted, all too soon Flickerpaw jumped in front of him and snagged the butterfly's wing on his claw. He pinned it down and tore it to shreds.

"What did you do that for?!" Sunpaw yowled, jumping to his paws angrily. "That butterfly was a living creature too!"

Flickerpaw gave him a look as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "It's just a butterfly. They're meant to be caught; they're just here for entertainment." He stalked away with his head held high.

Sunpaw fumed. Nothing was merely created for entertainment.

|I'll Cover You: RENT OBC|

Winterclaw bent to bury his nose in her sweet fur. He couldn't believe that after all their hardships, he had finally been able to lead a normal life with Foxmask by his side. And now she was baring his kits! She purred softly and pressed her ginger pelt against his white one.

"I love you so much, Foxmask…" Winterclaw murmured. "You are the most beautiful cat in this Clan…I'll never let anything happen to you…"

Foxmask licked his fur gently, each stroke burning with passion. "I know, Winterclaw." She mewed. "But don't take all the credit. I'll protect you too. And our kits."

|Whisper: Evanescence|

This can't be happening. This can't be happening! The words buzzed around my head like hornets. But no matter how much I told myself this, it was, in fact, happening. His body lay before me, as real as anything, impossible to deny. The blood lapped at my feet, staining them red.

It couldn't have even been a peaceful death! No, he had to be _crushed_, didn't he? His body was flattened, every bone not only broken, but shattered. They icy blue eyes that had always burned with such passion and love bulged from his head, completely sightless. Had his death been instant, I wondered. I hoped he hadn't suffered.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the scent of blood in the air. Maybe, just maybe, this was all a bad dream. Maybe when I opened my eyes I'd find myself in the nursery again, with mother and everyone. Sunstreak would still be alive, and Whistlepaw would still be ready to defend me, instead of lying dead on the hard surface of the thunderpath.

_It won't work._ A voice whispered in my ear. _They're gone and you have to move on._

No! I won't move on! Who do I have if I don't have Whistlepaw? Who will protect me? This will all undo itself if I will it all away…They'll still be alive…

"Winterpaw, I'm so sorry…" Foxmask mewed.

|Lazy Eye: Silversun Pickups|

Everything is the same as it always is, Crystalpaw thought dejectedly. Her mother was returning from a patrol, her father instructing the deputy, her brother being an idiot. She'd been waiting so long for today, and yet it seemed empty. Shouldn't there be more to life than just learning how to hunt and fight and stay alive?

"What's wrong, Crystalpaw?" Strippedpaw asked, walking over with the butterfly he had just caught still snagged on his claw. "We're becoming warriors today! Aren't you happy?"

Crystalpaw fixed her brother with her pale blue stare. "Of course I am." She meowed flatly. "Maybe being a warrior will bring more challenge than being an apprentice."

"That's the spirit!" Just then, Cometstar called the Clan into a meeting and Strippedpaw ran forward to sit by his mentor. Crystalpaw followed more slowly, watching the sun being to sink behind the trees of the forest. She almost missed her cue, she was so distracted. Luckily, her mentor nudged her forward in time for her to become Crystalgaze. Strippedclaw beamed at her, his green eyes glowing in the gathering darkness.

Crystalgaze went to take her place guarding the camp while ThunderClan slept. Her future spanned before her, and she could see it all. Endless days of patrols and battles, all leading up to what? Retirement and death? Somehow she hoped she didn't live long enough to become one of the elders that drove her crazy. To think her apprenticeship had only led up to this day.

|Walk On: U2|

Fragilewing forced herself to climb the rock splitting the clearing of the camp. The rest of WindClan gathered anxiously around the stone, waiting for the news of their elderly leader. It was bad news she had to give them, and she didn't know if she could handle it.

_Why did you do this to me, Eaglestar?_ Fragilewing thought sadly. _I couldn't believe it when you made me deputy. You knew I would never be able to handle it. How can I be leader now?_

The world seemed to sway around her as everything she had known was yanked out from under her. Her small frame shuddered under the weight suddenly placed upon her shoulders.

_I chose you because I knew you could handle this._ Eaglestar's voice told her. At first she though she was hearing a voice, but then Fragilewing remembered when Eaglestar had said those words the day she became deputy. _I knew that you would be the best cat for the job, because you would never be expecting it, yet would throw your whole heart and soul into it._

Fragilestar took a deep breath and finished her journey to the top of the stone. _I can do this. _She told herself, steeling herself for the wails of distress she was about to hear. _ I have to go on without him. I can't keep hiding behind other cats._ Suddenly she didn't feel so alone anymore. Though her heart still ached with the loss of her leader, a new chapter was unfolding ahead of her.

|Spirits In The Material World: The Police|

Firestar padded silently through the lush forest. It had been a long time since he'd walked through this forest, and at first he didn't recognize it. But the further he went, the memories started to build up until he couldn't stop from mewing, "This is the old forest…" Just as he uttered these words, he found his destination: Fourtrees.

"Greetings, Firestar." Bluestar greeted him. Spottedleaf also purred a greeting. Firestar felt relief flood through his body. Familiar faces in a familiar forest. But it was not a joyous gathering. Bluestar continued, "you led my Clan well, Firestar. We're very proud of you."

"But is Brambleclaw ready?" Firestar asked anxiously. "He's so young…"

"So were you." Bluestar replied. "And you were still the greatest leader ThunderClan ever had."


End file.
